Happy Ending
by ShinYuu-tachi
Summary: Orang-orang menyukai akhir yang bahagia. Karena itu, aku akan membuat ‘happy ending’ untuk mereka. Warnings Inside, Please R&R, Sankyuu


**Title****: **

**Happy Ending**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimot****o**

**Pairing****:**

**SasuNaru**

**Rate: T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warning****s:**

**Shonen-Ai, ****sangat OOC—bisa dibilang beberapa tokoh di fic ini aku bolak-balik sifatnya X) dan beberapa (baca: banyak) ke-error-an dari Author.**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**

* * *

**

_S__ejak saat itu... hatiku tidak pernah sama._

"Kamu harus **bisa **masuk Universitas Konoha atau Suna, ya. Ini **harapan** ayahmu. Jadi, kau harus masuk ke salah satunya, ya!" ibuku tersenyum penuh 'pengertian'. Mata itu... ya mata itu adalah mata seseorang yang 'berharap' banyak padaku. Aku terdiam sejenak, masih bisa kulihat 'kesabaran' yang ditunjukkan mata itu.

"Baik... ibu."

_Karena aku sudah membelitnya kuat-kuat dengan rantai berduri. Berusaha melukai yang sudah terluka..._

"Ini kan **demi** masa depanmu sendiri. **Demi** kebahagiaanmu sendiri," jelas ayahku.

"Lagipula," tambah ibuku, "Kau bisa kerja apa dengan masuk jurusan kesenian di Universitas Ko-ko-apalah itu. Lebih baik masuk jurusan Arsitektur saja sekalian. Lebih menjamin."

Sekali lagi, aku mengiyakan. Kali ini dengan anggukan yang menipu.

_Demi aku sendiri... ya?_

_Padahal aku benci kata itu..._

'_Demi'_

_Satu kata yang sombong, kata-kata yang tak bisa sepenuh hati kalian pertanggungjawabkan._

_Dan masih, kalian berpegang pada kata itu. Sebenarnya __**demi**__ itu untuk siapa?_

"Kyaa, selamat, Naruto! Ibu bangga denganmu," seru ibuku.

"Ayah juga. Kau memang anak ayah," tambahnya.

Ya. Bisa kulihat kalian sangat senang dengan hasilnya. Aku lulus masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang kalian mau. Ibu memelukku dan tersenyum bahagia. Bersorak seperti anak kecil yang diberikan permen. Ayah memegang bahuku, senyum bangga terukir di wajahnya yang ketampanannya diturunkan padaku, anak satu-satunya. Mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum melihat mereka.

_Tapi, apa arti rasa perih yang menggores dadaku ini?_

_Aku disini sudah berubah. Aku __di masa ini, ada dan menjadi lebih baik __**demi**__ kalian._

_

* * *

_

"Kau masuk Universitas Konoha? Hebat! Selamat ya, Naruto!" teman-teman dan guruku memberi selamat. Menyalamiku atau sekedar menepuk bahu.

"Kamu masuk Universitas Konoha? Wah, keren!"

"Selamat! Selamat!"

"Makan apa sih, kamu? Bisa pintar seperti itu?"

"Wah, aku iri..."

"Keren!"

_Begitukah...?_

* * *

_D__imana ada cahaya pasti ada bayangan yang menyertainya, bukan? Aku tahu, tubuh ini berubah kuat, hati ini berubah lebih tegar._

_Namun, aku tahu. Lubang kegelapan yang menganga ini, siap menelan diriku kapan saja._

"Nilaimu menurun, Naruto," suara dingin ayahku serasa menyusupkan mata pisaunya yang tajam ke jantungku. Membuatnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kulirik ibuku yang memasang ekspresi sedikit kecewa.

"A-aku..." kucoba menjawab, tapi apa ini? Yang membuat tercekat? Kutundukkan pandanganku ke bawah.

Ayah menepuk bahuku, "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Sesekali merasa capek atau ingin bersenang-senang memang tidak apa-apa. Ayah dan ibu mengerti kau pasti sibuk dengan kegiatan selain kuliah. Tapi, jangan sampai itu mengganggu pelajaranmu, ya?"

"Iya, Naruto. Ibu tahu kau pasti bisa. Kamu ini berbakat. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan itu," lanjut ibuku dengan nada meyakinkan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Melihat kalian tersenyum 'lembut' padaku. Hanya untuk mendapatkan hatiku terkesiap kaget...

Siapa... kalian?

_Siapa kalian? Yang tersenyum seolah-olah aku ini barang langka?_

_Siapa kalian? Menatapku dengan pandangan rakus._

_Siapa kalian? Aku... Siapa 'aku' yang kalian lihat ini?_

_

* * *

_

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ukh-" sedikit cairan hangat berwarna merah menyembur dari mulutku. Apa lagi ini? Tidak ada waktu untuk ini. Aku harus mengenyahkannya. Semua yang menghalangiku! Harapan mereka! Aku-

Grep.

Seseorang mengenggam tanganku, melihat dengan seksama darah yang memerciki telapak tanganku. Tuhan, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus dia yang melihatnya?

"Sini." tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia menarikku ke keran air terdekat. Tak memedulikan tatapan heran sekaligus kagetku, ia mulai menyiramkan air—membilas darah itu dan kemudian mengeringkan air yang masih menetes di tanganku dengan saputangan biru dongkernya. Ya ampun, tidak ada warna lain apa? Si Teme ini. Tanpa sadar aku menatap lekat sosok di hadapanku yang masih sibuk mengelap tanganku ini. Tubuh tinggi yang cukup kekar dan proposional. Cukup membuatku iri, melihat tinggiku lebih pendek 2-3 cm darinya. Menyebalkan. Lanjut, kulitnya pucat namun terasa sangat hidup. Kontras dengan rambut hitamnya yang melawan gravitasi itu. Didukung wajah tampan yang tak heran menarik perhatian hampir seluruh gadis di kampus ini—oh, aku salah, mungkin hampir seluruh gadis dan wanita lainnya di kota ini, pikirku agak sinis. Dan satu yang melengkapi semua penampilannya, mata hitamnya yang jernih. Bagaikan batu onix yang berkilau dengan warna malamnya. Indah sekali.

"...ze,"

"...kaze"

"..."

"DOBE!!" Aku terkesiap kaget. Kupandang sosok di depanku yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya. Seakan baru sadar dari mimpi panjang. Aku menarik tanganku cepat-cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha TEME!! Dan jangan panggil aku DOBE!!" seruku menyembunyikan rasa grogi tadi. Ya, Sasuke 'Teme' Uchiha. Rivalku atau paling tidak itu yang kuanggap.

"Hn, Dobe." ujarnya singkat.

Dahiku berkedut, "Teme!! Apa tidak ada kosakata lain dalam kamusmu selain 'Hn' dan 'Dobe'?!" seruku frustasi.

Dan waktu terasa berhenti. Salahkan tangan yang menyentuh pipi _tan_-ku. Yang menyusuri hingga ke sudut bibirku. Menghapus sisa darah yang menempel—lagi-lagi dengan kelembutan yang tak kusangka-sangka. Salahkan mata itu yang biasanya selalu dingin dan menatap agak remeh padaku, sekarang menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

_Tanpa sadar, aku larut dalam kemanjaan yang kau berikan._

_-

* * *

  
_

"Kau terlalu stres, Naruto. Apa kau makan dan istirahat dengan teratur?" Tsunade, dokter pribadi Uchiha sekaligus tetanggaku itu menyentil keningku pelan. Ya, aku dibawa Si Teme ini untuk memeriksa kalau-kalau ada yang salah dengan tubuhku.

"Jadi, dia tidak kenapa-kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya. Lagi. Dia... mengkhawatirkanku?

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia terlalu stres sehingga pencernaannya agak terganggu. Kau harus makan dan tidur dengan teratur, Naruto! Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran! Aku akan mengawasimu!" ancam Tsunade yang membuatku sedikit bergidik. Yah, jangan kau remehkan ancamannya kalau ingin selamat.

"Hn. Akan kuawasi Namikaze Dobe ini, Dr. Tsunade," ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Hei!! Apa yang kau bilang!! Teme!!"

"Dobe."

"Teme pantat ayam!!"

"Usuratonkanchi."

"Uchi-hei! Apa yang kau katakan tadi!!"

* * *

_Entah kenapa kesabaranku selalu habis bila bersamamu. Tapi, kaulah yang pertama __kali melihat 'ilusi' yang kubuat._

"Sudah cukup, Namikaze! Kau tak bisa memaksakan dirimu seperti ini!" serunya.

"Kau... kau tahu apa tentangku, Uchiha?" balasku dingin. Rasa marah yang tertahan. Rasa malu karena dirimu yang memperhatikanku sebegitunya. Kenapa kau bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini? Kenapa kau bisa melihat segala kebohonganku? Kenapa kau diantara sebegitu banyak orang—bahkan tidak dengan orangtuaku...

"Aku mengerti," aku menatapnya terkejut. "Aku mengerti, Naruto." lanjutnya. Dan saat itulah. Pertama kali setelah sekian lamanya, aku meneteskan air mataku dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

_Namun, Sang Kegelapan terus menerus mencari celah di hatiku. Berusaha menyelubungi Sang Cahaya dengan hitamnya._

Plak!

"Apa-apaan ini, Naruto!!" ayah berteriak marah. "Ayah sudah bilang padamu waktu itu, bukan?! Kenapa kau malah main-main seperti ini. Lihat nilaimu! Lihat prestasimu! Semakin menurun! Memalukan nama Namikaze!"

"Naruto, kau mengecewakan kami. Ibu dengar kau sering main-main dengan anak bungsu Uchiha itu, ya? Kami mendengar gosip yang tak enak. Jangan kau permalukan keluarga ini, Naruto. Apalagi sampai mempengaruhi prestasimu." hatiku terkesiap mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut. Tidak, kalian salah. Itu bukan salah Sasuke, bukan karena Sasuke. Aku. Itu semua salahku.

_Dan __Sang Cahaya memutuskan untuk tenggelam dalam kegelapan tak berdasar._

"Jadi..." kataku lambat-lambat, "... ayah dan ibu ingin aku kembali seperti dahulu?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto sayang. Kamu ini anak tersayang kami. Anak yang baik. Jangan biarkan Uchiha itu mempengaruhimu apapun itu," ujar ibuku. Kata-katanya tak sekesal tadi, tak sedingin tadi. Terlihat 'harapan' kembali hadir di mata ibu dan ayahku. 'Harapan' yang akan menghancurkanku sampai tak tersisa debunya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjadi anak kebanggaan _kalian_ lagi." jawabku dengan senyum ceria. Terlalu ceria bahkan merekapun tak mengetahui nada getir yang tersirat dan kegelapan apa yang menyelubungi hati anaknya. Tak seorangpun, kecuali Tuhan dan... dia. Karena itu, aku harus berhati-hati.

_Orang-orang menyukai akhir yang bahagia. Karena itu, __aku akan membuat 'happy ending' untuk mereka._

_

* * *

_

Kulihat pagi itu ruang kuliah masih kosong, pengecualian bagi aku dan Sasuke yang sudah duduk di bangku favoritnya, sedang membaca buku. Yah, wajar saja. Dosennya adalah Kakashi yang sering terlambat datang dan beralasan tersesat di jalan kehidupanlah, menolong nenek-nenek dululah, dan macam-macam. Sehingga murid-muridnya pun malas datang lebih awal. Lumayan untuk melanjutkan mimpi indah. Aku berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih serius membaca buku tebalnya itu.

"Sasuke-teme~. Pagi~"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, "Pagi Naruto-dobe, aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu di pagi ini dan tolong jangan gunakan nada seperti tadi. Kau membuatku merinding tahu!", jelasnya cukup panjang.

"Wow, hebat. Sasuke-teme bisa bicara selain 'Hn' dan 'Dobe'." Ejekku sedikit. Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan tajam sepenuh hati.

"Hei, Sasuke..." ujarku pelan-pelan.

"Hn?" Hebat, Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan kata itu, pikirku agak sarkastis. Lagipula, apa itu termasuk kata, ya?

"Sasuke, aku menyayangimu!"

"..."

"...suke?"

"..."

"Oi... teme...?"

"..."

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah di luar bayanganku. Kau memelukku erat. Begitu erat sampai-sampai wajahku memerah. Dan tak hanya itu yang membuatku terkejut. Dasar Sasuke-teme, bisa-bisanya kau mengambil kesempatan dari diriku yang sedang terkaget-kaget ini. Aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahku? Tak sampai tiga detik pertanyaan itu terjawab. Astaga Sasuke, kau salah mengartikan rasa 'sayangku' tapi mengapa aku membiarkan bibirmu menyentuh bibirku? Menciuminya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Sampai-sampai aku merasa terlena dan nyaris kehabisan napas karenanya. Sasuke... kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Tapi, sudah terlambat, aku tak akan mengubah keputusanku. Karena itu maaf, maafkan aku... Sasuke...

_Sasuke, aku menyayangimu... aku... mencintaimu..._

_-

* * *

-  
_

* * *

"Kyuubi..." aku menoleh ke pemilik suara yang memanggilku. Ah, Uchiha bungsu.

"Uchiha-san, tolong panggil saya Naruto. Walaupun Anda sudah tahu 'Kyuubi' adalah nama yang diberikan oleh Naruto, bukan berarti Anda bisa memanggil saya denga nama itu." Kulihat dahinya berkerut tak nyaman.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku takkan menyerah!" ujarnya yakin.

Aku tersenyum dingin. Sudah dua minggu sejak 'Naruto' menyerahkan kendalinya kepadaku. Ya, kepribadian yang lainnya yang bernama 'Kyuubi' atau lebih tepatnya, aku adalah ilusi yang dibuat dan dijadikan kepribadian dirinya yang lain. Kesadaran Naruto sedang tertidur sekarang. Entah untuk waktu yang berapa lama. Sampai 'orang-orang itu' merasakannya, balas dendam ini adalah ketidakbahagiaan Naruto itu sendiri. Hmph! Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama. Mereka yang dipanggil orangtua olehnya belum sadar akan hal itu.

"Uchiha-san. Sia-sia saja Anda mencoba membujuk saya. Ini sudah keputusannya. Naruto _ingin_ 'happy endingnya' seperti ini." aku menekankan kata 'ingin' dengan jelas. Sulit juga membuat Uchiha yang satu ini menyerah.

"Apapun katamu Kyuubi. Aku pasti bisa mengembalikan Naruto!" ulangnya dengan nada yang serius dan semakin yakin.

Aku memandangnya tajam. Bisakah? Untuk Naruto... dia memberikan 'happy ending' yang lain?

"Dan aku... akan memberikan 'happy ending' yang sesungguhnya!" lanjutnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Begitu..." aku tersenyum, kali ini aku tahu ini adalah sedikit dari senyum Naruto. Naruto yang sesungguhnya. "Berusahalah, Uchiha-san." tantangku. Berusahalah untuk mendapatkan dia kembali, karena aku dapat merasakannya. Itu karena kamu.

"Hn. Pasti."

_Dan mereka hidup bahagia bersama untuk selama-lamanya._

_**--Happy **__**End--**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: *bengong* A-apa ini?! Apa ini?! Akhirnya kok ga sesuai sih? (Reader: Lha? Kan situ yang jadi authornya, gimana sih?). Oh iya, hehe... haha... hihi... aku juga ga tahu kenapa malah jadi kayak gini endingnya. Dan masalah kepribadian yang lain itu. Itu bukan kepribadian ganda tapi kepribadian yang dibuat Naruto sebagai kepribadian lain dari dirinya. Hauu... bingung aku (Reader: Apalagi kita!!). Pokoknya aku pernah baca tentang orang yang menganggap dirinya punya kepribadian ganda padahal ga atau semacam itu. Sebenarnya aku juga lupa sih. Jadi, ini ngarang banget -ditimpuk-**

**Hooaahem... dah ngantuk, mau bobo dulu...**

**Oh ya, dimohon s****aran dan kritik yang membangun dengan mereview fanfic ini ya~**

**Terima kasih sebelum dan sesudahnya~! =D**

**Salam Hangat,**

**--Kagami Aika-- **


End file.
